Persona 3: Another Potential Guest
by FacelessDoll
Summary: The story happens afterwards the journey of the recent guest. As our heroine has summoned her potential, she managed to know what is the truth behind her existence in her part of the journey. Will she able to follow what her fate has lead to or just abandon that destiny and choose her own path and decisions? More summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Mina! FacelessDoll here! I am almost finish with my first fanfic so I told myself, why not start my second fanfic? My inspiration just keeps on building up that's why I need to write this because I was typing it on my phone's Note application. I feel sorry for it because it was now full of fanfiction stories.

This story started just after Minato or Hamuko became the great seal (Which ever you prefer because I can't choose, originally Hamuko, so I'm gonna stick with her and all.) The story is continued, Mitsuru and Akihiko graduated, so they are no longer in the dorm. Shinjiro has finally woken up, and he continued living in the dorm with the others. Ken is also still in the dorm, while Junpei and the others are there also. My only problem was I don't know what arcana I'm gonna be choosing. . . My big bro, AkaiArsony told me I can't be a pierrot or jester arcana because it's the inverse of fool or strength and it's negative. SO secretly I'm still gonna be the pierrot arcana! Damn that Adachi! I'm gonna make the pierrot look good. But yeah, I'm gonna be a wild card and I'm gonna be (adding my own personas that weren't in the game!)-(MAYBE)

QUICKNOTE: This story contains scenes and reference in P3P and P4 in the story later on.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Persona 3 and other Shin Megami Tensei stuff. If you think I did, it would literally suck and have a crappy story.

* * *

***ATTENTION ALL PASSENGERS, WE ARE NOW ARRIVING IN IWATODAI STATION SHORTYLY.***

The station's announcement repeated its short notice to the other people in the train. One girl on the passenger's seat fluttered her eyes half open. She glanced to the window, seeing to her dismay that the train has not yet stop, she closed her eyes going back to her slumber even though the headphones on her ears are loud enough to make someone fully awake. But for her it's nothing. She got used to it and yet is still making her sleepier.

***ATTENTION PASSENGERS, WE HAVE ARRIVED IN IWATODAI. PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE UNTIL YOU'VE CHECK THAT ALL YOUR THINGS ARE SECURED WITH YOU. CAREFULLY EXIT THE CAR. THANK YOU.***

The snow colored hair with black highlights girl opened her hybrid of crystal blue and crimson red eyes. She carefully stood up, still sleepy. She looked up and reached for her bag on top of the rack. Her height maybe a problem, but tip toeing on her feet is not a problem because she is used to it. But calling her small would be detecting a threat from her.

She walked to one of the automatic doors. As she stepped out, the clock suddenly ticked to 12:00 midnight. She suddenly became aware of her surroundings. Darkness suddenly enveloped around. The silver and white gown color of the moon suddenly turned into a foggy glass green emerald. Pools of crimson blood forming from streets just came out of nowhere.

". . ." She didn't even utter a word.

For her, this world was normal in her everyday life. She just continued and presses on where she left her tracks. She passed a lot of standing coffins, others covered in blood, that were once innocent bystanders before the hour.

That hour of the night seems not to bother her as the music in her headphones gets louder by the genre of the music changes to her different taste in music.

* * *

She stops in her tracks. Lifting her head up, her eyes were now focused on a building's doors. She just stood there with a stoic expression glued on her face.

As her Mary Jane shoes' heels clicked on the stairs, a sudden static in her headphones has corrupted her ears, shocked, she quickly removed her headphones. Turning off the music that was playing, she slowly put it near her ear. All she heard was statics even though there was no longer a sound playing in it. A voice began speaking; she didn't quite get what it was saying as the statics seem to interfere with its voice.

***YOU-SHA—FATE—CANNOT UNDO-***

The voice suddenly stopped. If described, it wasn't a voice, but voices. They all sounded very desperate as if something was pulling them down or making them say those words not at will, but someone commanding them to do so. _Maybe they called the wrong number. _The stoic girl can be dense a bit, and her sense of humor is sometimes to be taken as literally her answer by other people and her literal answer as a joke.

She reached out to grab the door's knob. But her movements have been stopped when the knob made sounds unlocking itself. The door crack open and there were two girls, one with teal colored hair, and other, a light brunette. They both gasped as if they never see another human being in this hour.

"Wait! You're—!" The dark surrounding suddenly change as the clock ticked, indicating the hour has ended.

"Yukari-chan, it seems to be over." The teal haired girl put her right hand over the brunette's left shoulder.

". . .Yeah." The brunette sighed.

She just stared at them like nothing happened and it was just a normal, cold night like any other nights that had passed.

The brunette looked at her, "Hey, how did you even managed-?"

"What?" She answered as if she doesn't know that hour.

"But you. . . Never mind. You must be the new tenant that we heard about. Please come in." She gestured her to go inside the dorm.

Walking inside the lounge area, a dog suddenly came running to her and started to bark at her happily.

"Koromaru? He seems to know her." Said the teal haired girl.

"Speaking of knowing her, my name is Takeba Yukari. The one with me is Yamagishi Fuuka."

"It's nice to meet you." Fuuka greeted the new tenant with a smile.

". . .Masaki Anahi."She replied with a, still, stoic face.

"I see. Anyway, here are some directions to make sure you have the directions covered. Over there is the kitchen, and over there is the bathroom. We have 4 floors. The 2nd floor is the boy's dorm, and the 3rd floor is the girl's floor. That's all you need to know!" Yukari smiled.

"Why don't we show you where your room is, Masaki-san?"

Anahi was petting Koromaru. He seems to be enjoying how her hands worked around under his chin. "What's on the 4th floor?" She asked flatly.

"Well. . . To uhh, put it bluntly. We're off limits there."

Anahi stared at the two girls; she knew there was something odd about it. "Okay."

They all went up. The sounds of their heels on the steps of the stairs were the only that can be heard in that night. Anahi took a glance on the boy's floor on the doors. She noticed that one of the doors is open. _Must be someone staying here. _The two girls in front were chatting, she listened.

"This girl. . . She was there during the dark hour. She wasn't a coffin." Yukari cupped her chin with her right hand.

"Do you think she. . .?"

Focusing her ears, even the slightest whispers she heard, she didn't understand a single word. In the end, she let it pass her.

"Well, here we are. This will be your room." Yukari grabbed and twisted the knob, pushing the door to open. The room was simple. The interior items might look dull, but it's enough because as a high school student, the materials are enough for her.

"You can decorate the room if you want to. Here's the key." Yukari handed over the key to Anahi, and she took it. "Welcome to the neighbor, Masaki-san." Fuuka flashed a gentle smile, welcoming her.

"You can call me by my first name. I'm not used to people calling me Masaki." The two girls look at each then to her and both laughed. "Well, okay, you can call us by our names too!" Yukari chuckled. "You're a mysterious one, aren't you?"

"If you need anything, just call us and we'll help you whatever we can." Fuuka giggled. Suddenly, Anahi felt a surging pain in her head. She was trying to keep up of what the two girls are saying, but all she can hear are the statics that she heard once.

_. . .Nngh. What's going on? I can barely hear what they are saying._ She was suddenly sweating bullets.

"Whoa. You alright there?" Yukari asked with concern.

". . .Just tired." Anahi managed to hear what she was saying.

"You should go to bed, Anahi-san. You must be exhausted after that long trip." Fuuka put her hands on Anahi's shoulders. They walked over to the bed and helped her sit down.

"Anahi-chan, we're going now. You should go to sleep now, 'kay?"

"Yeah." Anahi just stared at them, but this time, with a face that was a bit wincing in pain.

"Okay then. Good night." Yukari turned off the lights, grabbed the door knob and closed the door.

Her sweats were dripping from her chin, she began to feel hot. Anahi thought that it was probably that she was exhausted from the trip. She decided to lie down on the bed and just closed her eyes. She looked at the clock.

1:19 am

Time ticking, her eye lids began to feel heavy. Without resisting, she let the exhaustion to take control of her body, and finally, fell asleep.

In slumber. The clock ticking.

But then, she heard a sound that echoed in the darkness. Her face began to wince in pain, seeing in her dream, she saw a girl fighting something huge. She didn't quite make out the picture as statics were, once again, kept on appearing. She covered her ears, not wanting to hear those corrupted sounds. It became louder and louder. She opened her eyes. She found herself standing on air. Her eyes scanned the area, seconds later; a gate appeared with a figure of the girl she saw. The figure seems to be damaged and its color began to fade. She backed away in awe.

Moments later, a big black creature appeared. Her eyes we're trembling. _What's going on?! _The creature grabbed the figure and tried pulling it off. Annoyed, it repeatedly punched the figure, but seems not making a dent. But as it continues without stopping, it made its damage. When it was about to hit it again, a pillar of light appeared from above. Anahi covered her eyes. As she opened them, she saw a white figure; it seems carrying coffins on its left arm by using a chain and it was wrapped around. Behind it was a pillar designed like a throne, and on the side were wings.

Another pillar of light appeared, but this time, it hit the creature without warning. The creature had a giant hole. It fell on the ground. Anahi slowly walked towards it. The creature didn't make any movements; she looked up and saw the white figure observing her actions. She stopped when it was only more than 5 steps away.

Silence enveloped the place.

Her eyes scanning the creature. Suddenly the statics in her head came back. She shrieked in pain. The creature suddenly grabbed hold of her and stood up. She was terrified in that point. The white figure dashed to her and time was at still.

_I am thou. . . Thou art I. . ._

_Thou call out the potential in the sea of thy soul._

The figure then shone a bright light. The creature was terrified. Anahi closed her eyes from its brightness.

* * *

Birds chirping and the sunshine's ray hitting on the snow haired girl, she opened her eyes. She sat up, holding her head with both of her hands; she began thinking about the dream. . . No, nightmare, she had. _My potential? What does that even mean?_

Fully awake, she made her way the to the sink area. She looked at herself in the mirror, reflecting her stoic face. Turning on the faucet, water was running down. She splashed her face with the cold water, hoping that she was in reality.

_Yeah. I'm here, alright._

A knock suddenly came from my door. "Anahi-chan? It's me Yukari! If you like, would you like to walk with us to school? Fuuka thought since you're still new around here."

Anahi glanced back on the mirror and the reflection of her flashed again.

"Sure. Just let me change." Anahi answered.

"Alright, we'll be waiting for you." Fuuka's voice was heard.

Grabbing a towel, she took a bath, change into a female student's uniform of Gekkoukan High School. She fixed her hair by putting pins on her bangs. Since it's her first day of school, she doesn't want everyone to get to her bad side. Fixing her stuff, in her bag, her mechanical pencil suddenly rolled and dropped from the desk. Crouching down, her eyes adjust to finding where it rolled away. A second went, she manage to locate it.

As her hand was reaching for it, she noticed a black small box was also underneath there. She reached for both items. Putting the pencil in her bag, she examined the black box. She blew away the dust trying to look for a symbol of its brand. Her curiosity grew. She opened the box, to her shock, it was a silver gun. She wasn't expecting a gun in a box to appear.

_What the hell would a gun be doing here? _Her eyes began to tremble.

"Anahi-chan, you better hurry up or we'll be late." The voice of Yukari made her come back to reality. Grabbing the gun, she slipped it into her bag making sure it wouldn't stand out. Grabbing the door knob, she opened the door and the two girls looked at her.

"Wow, you look really cute. Ready for school?" Yukari flashed a smile.

"Mmm."

"Then, let's go."

* * *

The girls we're now in the train, heading to Gekkoukan High. Anahi noticed that the students were looking at her while whispering to their accompany. She just ignored them and listened to Yukari's and Fuuka's conversation.

"And she was all like—Ah! Here it comes! Get ready Anahi-chan!" _Come's what?_

"Anahi-chan, look over the window." Fuuka gestured.

She glances on the window where Fuuka was pointing out, of whatever's going on. Her eyes widen, her eyes reflected the ocean's beautiful crystal color. The sun's rays we're making it even shinier in awe.

"Isn't it magnificent? Whenever it reaches this area, I can't help it but it feels like I'm gliding over the ocean." Yukari's eyes were intranced by the ocean's magnificent color.

"What do you think Anahi-chan?" Fuuka looked at our heroine's hybrid eyes.

"It's fine." She answered with a stoic face.

"Whaaat? But usually people say it's beautiful. That's kinda very different coming from you." Yukari crossed her arms and pouted.

"Well I guess beauty is in the eye of the beholder, Yukari-chan." Fuuka giggled.

"I guess you can say that. Anahi-chan, you don't really show some of your faces you know? It looks as if you really like your stoic face a lot."

" Sorry."

"That's not what I meant! It doesn't even bother me at all!"

The train was slowing down as it arrived in its destination. Students got off from the train. The students walking were by a dozen. Our three girls were talking while Anahi just answers in short words and just listened to their conversation most of the time.

"Well, here we are, Gekkoukan High." Anahi looked at the school starting from the bottom until to the rooftop. They all walked inside the school, change into their school shoes. They headed towards the bulletin board.

"We should find your classroom. Trust me; you don't wanna end up a stray sheep on your first day, don't you?"

Anahi shook her head. "No."

"Masaki. . . Masaki. . . Oh here it is! So Anahi-chan's classroom will be in Yukari-chan's"

"Oh, then that makes us classmates, then."

"That's great. Anyway, I need to go to my class now; I'll see the both of you after school, good bye."

"See ya later, Fuuka-chan."

"Bye."

***DING-DONG-DING-DONG***

"We should go to our class as well."

Anahi nodded in response.

* * *

"Alright, everyone, settle down. As you can see, we have a new student here. Her name is Masaki Anahi. From today onwards, she'll be your classmate."

"It's nice to meet you all."

"Alright, let's see. . . There's a vacant one there, why don't you sit down there." The teacher pointed to a vacant seat. Anahi walked over to the table and sat down.

***BA-DUMP***

Suddenly, she felt a tense pressure from the seat she was seating on. But she shook the thought away and listened to the teacher's lesson.

* * *

***DING-DONG-DING-DONG***

Classes were finally over. Anahi gather her notebooks and organized them. She grabbed her bag and upon opening the bag, she saw the gun she just put in without giving a thought.

"Anahi-chan!" Yukari called out her name and walked over to her desk. She putted her notebooks above the gun so that they won't notice it.

"So, how was your first day?"

"It was okay." She answered with her stoic face still etched.

"I guess with that face of yours, it doesn't need to be asked." Yukari giggled.

"Yo! You must be the new student!" A man in a cap, with a goatee, walked up to the girls.

"What do you want Junpei-kun? You must dozing off again so that you didn't noticed."

"Yuka-tan! A man also needs his sleep you know! You didn't know how much I worked hard for the last night's game boss to be beaten! And—"

"Boys and their games. . . Junpei-kun, you need to start to—"

Anahi just sat there and listened to their argument. She looks at the man and as if she was about to say something but couldn't do it because he was talking to someone else. The man notices that she was looking at her.

"Umm. . . Do you need something?"

"Stare."

"Gah!? Don't tell me. . . you have fallen in love with me!?"

"What!? No way! A girl would never fall in love with you! Anahi-chan! Tell me you didn't" Yukari shook Anahi.

"HmHm. Face it Yuka-tan, a guy has his own charms to work around with the ladies, and it worked around with her."

"Gross!" Yukari's face was indescribable.

"De—"

"Hm? De—" Yukari and the man said in sync and looked at each other, and back to Anahi.

"Your face looks like a deer in headlights." Anahi finally spoke.

The man fell and Yukari was just laughing. "I can't believe she said that!" she continued laughing.

_Well it's true, aside that, he looks more a hobo if you take off the hat._

"Sigh. . . Well moving on, I'm Iori Junpei! I also live in the dorm. I was on my way of also welcoming you, but since I was busy—"

"Yeah, busy playing." Yukari finally stopped laughing and gained her composure. Junpei started to sweat. "W-well, if you need anything, just give me a call. Oh yeah, when I saw the three of you come to the school, you all look like a bevy of beauties! Too bad Aigis wasn't with you. It could complete the whole picture!"

"Aigis?"

"Uhh, a friend of ours."

"Does she live in the dorm as well?"

"Uhh, sort of."

"I see."

"Excuse us for a minute, Anahi-chan." Yukari grabbed Junpei by the ear. Junpei kept on saying out words that means it hurts as Yukari dragged him to area near the window. "Idiot! Why did you have to say her name?"

"Sorry, it kinda slipped out and all."

"Sighed. I'll let it slide." They then came back to Anahi's seat.

"So, Anahi-chan, what club are you going to join in?"

"Probably. . ."

"Really, you should. . ."

The conversation continued, but as the bell rings, and the teacher arrives, they all went back to their usual place.

* * *

***DING-DONG-DING-DONG***

As the bell rang, everyone in class started going out. Saying their goodbyes, asking if they want to go somewhere. It was a normal school day for Anahi. She was fixing her bag, preparing to depart.

"Anahi-chan, Do you want to walk home together?" Junpei suddenly asked.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna do my homework today in the library."

"Whaaaat? Boring, then how you Yuka-tan?"

"Club activities."

"Gah! Looks like I'm going home alone. See you back at the dorm then, guys." Junpei walked off and waved his hand in the air.

"See you later too, Anahi-chan." Yukari then run off.

". . .See ya." Anahi responded.

She put on her headphones, turned up the volume, chose a song and finally walked out inside the classroom. She glanced over her surroundings and made her way to the library.

The school wasn't that big, and there were names of the offices and classroom so that she won't have any problem remembering them. She finally saw the kanji letters spelling 'Library' she walked inside, there some students there and also the Liberian. She walked to one of the empty tables. Placing her bag, she dashed off to find the books she needed for her homework for science and history class.

She returned with six books in hand, placing them in the table and taking her seat. She took her notebooks out, and she notices the gun's shine. She closed the bag. Scanning her notes and flipping pages, she began doing her homework.

30 minutes passed, and she seems tired. _Darn it, it's because I didn't get enough sleep last night. But maybe a quick doze will help._ She set her things aside, she look at the clock and it was 4:30 pm. She decided to be awake in 15 minutes. Placing her hands on the table and using them as her pillow, she falls asleep.

* * *

"I'm back!" Yukari walked and sat down on the couch. "Man, I'm tired!" Fuuka smiled at the tired brunette and continued typing on her laptop.

"Welcome back, oh, you're not with Anahi-chan?" Junpei went down the stairs and sat on the couch also.

"Ehh? I thought she already came back."

"No, she still hadn't."

"I'm worried about her." Fuuka said with concern.

"Do you think she's alright? Her being new here will probably get herself lost easily." Junpei was also concern.

"Then, why don't we wait for her? If she hasn't come back in an hour or so, let's go look for her." Yukari spoke and all was in agreement of what she said.

* * *

So this is my second fanfic and yes, I am not following my rule "write one story at a time." Why? Duh, because my brain is about to explode if I don't do it! So anyway, I hope you guys like my Persona 3 series story. Comments, suggestions and other things that are in the same term with them are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! FacelessDoll Updating! Man, his was hard to come up with because there were a lot of holes and every situation; I have this writer's block! I mean what the hell?! Or was it author's block? I don't even know anymore!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Persona 3 and other Shin Megami Tensei stuff. If you think I did, it would literally suck and have a crappy story.

* * *

It was 11:30 in the night. Half an hour remains before the Dark hour will arise from the dark depths. Around this time of the night, a number can be found or seen, and some people mean business if you make a wrong move. The streets were still and quiet. But the dormitory's lights are still lit and echoes of their voices can be heard inside.

"What's taking her so long?" Yukari's voice sounded irritated.

The clock's tick and tock was the only sound that can be heard in the lounge as the three were waiting patiently for the new tenant to come back.

"I'm gonna look for her, I can't just sit around." Iori stood up and ran to the door.

"Wait Junpei! She might be just in a convenience store buying something."

"As if, why would a student be out at this hour?"

"I agree with Junpei-kun. We should go look for her."

"Okay, okay. I just thought that since she's new, she needs space to adjust living here a bit."

"Junpei-kun, Yukari-chan, do you have any idea where she went last time?" The two students thought about the time they were together. Takeba was left to clueless road since she left earlier for the club, but Iori seems to remember of what she has said.

"She told me that she needs to do her homework in a library. . ."

"What?! The library?" Yukari suddenly became aware of the location of where she went.

"This is bad! We have to find her before midnight!"

"Psshhah. Why worry? We have our personas to help us."

"Idiot! Do you even remember what happened when we were there when it was the Dark Hour? We got separated!" Yukari grabbed her bow and arrow beside her school bag and went to the door.

"Fuuka-chan, wake everybody up, tell them to go to the school as soon as possible! Koromaru, Junpei, and I will try to find her. Contact us when you arrive."

"Okay!" Fuuka ran up to the stairs.

"Koromaru, Junpei, gear up. We're going to Tartarus and find Anahi-chan!"

"Bark!/Roger that!" Junpei and Koromaru ran and went to get there weapons.

"I hope she's alright."

* * *

Back in the school library, the clock points to 11:41 in the night. The school was quiet. The things that can be heard are the leaves rustling, crickets chirping, and the school's janitor footsteps. Checking only outside by the halls, flashlights were lit, the sleeping girl inside the library woke up as the footsteps were close and eventually fades away in the darkness.

Slowly standing up, she rubbed her eyes. _How long was I asleep?_ She looked at the clock and it was 11:45 in the night. _Must be a new record._ She looked around her surroundings without any trouble because of the moon's silver glow. Shelves with stack of books were the first thing you would see, as the night creeps around you, it feels as if the shelves were moving and isolating you in an area. Grabbing the books, one by one, she looks at each Dewey decimal to know which category it belongs to. She wanders in and her eyes focused on the Dewey decimals of the shelves

Before long, she manages to return each one. She fixes her own things as the clouds covered the moon's silver white light veil. Grabbing her bag, she prepares to go home, when suddenly a sound of something falling on the ground was heard. She looked around her. When the dark clouds cleared up and the moon's light made the area visible, a flash of light suddenly hit her eyes making her close them. Upon closer inspection, it was the gun from earlier. She bends down, grabbing the gun. She looked at the gun, her eyes brimming with suspiciousness; she made her way while examining the silver killing machine.

She traced her fingers on the gun's linings. She noticed that the trigger was a bit worn out. _This has been used a lot_. She looked under the gun's handle and there was no magazine found. This came to a realization that it didn't use any form of bullets. _If this gun has no magazine, then what was it for and why was it used in the first place?_

She placed the silver gun on her forehead, and as she was about to pull the trigger, a hand suddenly gripped on her wrist.

"What. . ._ pant_. . . do you think you're doing?!" Iori was panting heavily and was sweating bullets.

"Hm? Junpei-kun" Anahi blinked in surprised.

"Oi! Yuka-tan, Koromaru, I found her!" As soon as Junpei screamed out to the hall, echoes of footsteps was heard coming closer to where we are, two figures appeared, seeing the figures, it was Takeba and the full grown dog, Koromaru.

"Anahi-chan! What are still doing in this time of the night? We were so worried about you!"

"Bark!"

"Studying."

"Whoa, that studying thing of yours is something else." Junpei held the rim of his hat and laughed.

"And sleeping." He suddenly fell down. Anahi's eyes traced down to their weapons, Yukari saw her staring at something. Anahi avoided her gaze no more.

"What's wrong?" Takeba's eyes followed where the snow haired girl was gazing upon. At her back was her bow and arrow. She suddenly panicked and tried reasoning with her "No! This is umm. . ."

"It's alright, your secret's safe with me."

"No! It's not what it looks like-! Anahi-chan, what are you holding?" Takeba's eyes scrolled down to her right hand.

"Hm? I got this inside my dorm room."

"Hey! Yuka-tan isn't that her. . ." Junpei trailed off on what he was about to say.

"You guys know about this?" She held out the silver gun. Junpei and Yukari look at each other, then to Anahi.

"Umm, Anahi-chan, you see-!" Suddenly, the whole entire building was shaking. Koromaru suddenly started to bark angrily. They all turned their heads to where he was barking at. They saw the moon covered in an emerald colored veil.

As the earthquake got stronger and stronger, Koromaru's barks suddenly turned into scared whines and he hid behind Anahi. Trying to maintain their balance, Anahi fell down. "What the crap is going on?!"

"We better get outta here! Let's go." Without getting her answer, Anahi just agreed. She stood up and the four of them started running off.

As they started running, suddenly, out of nowhere, a marble pillar appeared out of nowhere in front of Junpei. "Whoa! T-that was close!" Pillars continuously appeared and the windows were morphing to another design.

"Hurry up!" The pillars where slowing them down. They ran to reach the gate, Junpei tried opening the doors with brute force but it was shut. "Shit! The doors are lock!"

"Well, try harder!"

Anahi heard a sound from behind; she turned around and saw this sea of darkness enveloping the area. "Guys, I think if we don't hurry up-" before she could end of what she was about to say, darkness appeared out of nowhere and, has eaten them.

* * *

"Oh no! We're too late." Fuuka looked upon the familiar tower that was in front of them. Majestic, yet dark and eye confusing, the school they have known that was standing before the Dark Hour has turned into the tower named Tartarus.

"Come on! Let's go in! They might be inside the lobby." A little boy name Ken Amada ran off and the others followed.

They entered the lobby and frantically search for them. "They're not here. They must be inside."

"Fuuka, try contacting them." A large man in a pea coat, whose name is Shinjiro Aragaki, spoke. A friend of his calls him Shinji for short. "If you contacted them, tell them to stay put because we'll be finding them as well. Everyone let's go!" All of them nodded and went to the first block.

"Y-yes!" Fuuka reached something on her waist and it was a silver gun. She pointed it on her temple and shouted the word;

"Persona!" She pulled the trigger. A large figure appeared from the blue aura. It had a teal colored hair like herself, she may have no eyes, but her field of vision were the floating wings or eyes behind it. What it was wearing was a beautiful crimson red gown. Below it was a transparent sphere with golden linings and Fuuka, was inside it.

"Everyone! Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, I hear you loud and clear, Fuuka-chan!" Yukari responded to her.

"Same here!" Junpei answered.

"Where are you guys?"

"We're in the first block. Junpei and I managed to regroup ourselves, but we still can't find Anahi-chan or Koro-chan anywhere."

"Let me try locating them. Juno, please lend me your strength." Juno let out a bright light, and inside Fuuka's mind eye, she could see the whole first block, Thebel, without a problem. "I see them! They are on the 10th floor; they seem to be fine, while the two of you are on the 4th floor."

"Should we go look them?" The brunette girl asked.

"You should wait for the others. They told me that you guys should stay put until Shinjiro-senpai and the others find you."

"Senpai and others are coming?" Junpei, in turned, asked.

"Yes. Don't worry, I'll tell Koro-chan to keep Anahi-chan safe."

"Okay."

* * *

"Looks like another dead end." Anahi's voice echoes in the silence, she turned her head and saw Koro-chan whining. "It's okay, we'll find them soon."

"Bark!" He wags his tail in delight.

"Koro-chan, can you hear me?"

"Bark!"

"Ehh? Fuuka-chan?"

"Anahi-chan? You can hear me?"

"Mmm. Loud and clear."

"Ehh? Impossible! You even don't have a- Please ignore what I just said, but are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay. Koromaru has been using his nose and guiding me to where we should go."

"That's good. Yukari-chan and the others should be heading there now. Please wait a bit longer Anahi-chan."

"Okay."

"I'm cutting off now to report to the others, Koro-chan, please guide her to safety."

"Bark!" Fuuka cut off and her voice can no longer be heard in their head.

_What was that about. . ._ Anahi took out the gun and showed it to Koromaru, "Do you know about this?"

Koromaru just smelled it with its nose and he showed a sad face when he smelled the familiar scent of the gun.

"Sorry, it must have scared you."

"Bark!" Koromaru then pushed her hand using his nose, holding the gun in that hand, the end hit her temple. "Bark! Bark, bark!" She stood up and looked at where the gun was positioned. "Should I shoot?"

"Bark!" He wags his tail. _Man, for a dog, he knows how to teach a human to play dead_. Anahi prepared for the impact as what's about to happen, she closed her eyes and pulled the trigger.

* * *

"What? She heard you?" Yukari's voice echoed.

"That's right! When I was talking to Koro-chan, she called out my name and I was shocked."

"Do you think she's a persona user?" Amada cupped his chin with his right hand.

"Come to think of it, the night she arrived in the dormitory, she didn't Transmogrify. She was standing there as if the Dark Hour was nothing."

"Data report studying. Confirmed. She has the potential to summon a persona." A blonde hair girl suddenly spoke.

"Are you sure Aigis-san?" Ken asked.

"My data showed a 96.5% chance of her having one." Aigis, as the boy call her, is a mechanoid that is designed for destroying shadows. She may look like a robot on the outside, but she has a heart of a human deep inside her.

"Then we should take that chance!" Junpei raised his fist in the air.

Suddenly, a sound was heard.

"Shh. What was that?" As Shinjiro spoke, they stopped on their tracks.

"It came from above. We have to hurry."

"Right!" They ran as fast as they could.

* * *

Koromaru and Anahi were wandering around. Anahi stared at the gun. _Nothing even happened as I pulled the trigger. Only the sound of an unloaded gun._

"Grr. . ." Koromaru stopped and he positioned himself into intimidation.

"Koromaru?" She glances to where Koromaru was also looking at. She saw this black, gooey like creature that has red crimson eyes.

_That looks like the thing in my dream!_ Suddenly, Koromaru barked at it and it multiplied into six. Each was wearing a shade of blue green mask.

One of it charged, heading to Koromaru, but Koromaru has a knife and managed to damage the creature.

"Good boy, Koromaru!"

"Bark!"

Out of nowhere, flames appeared in front of her. She covered her face, but her hands got burnt in the process of protecting herself and almost the half of her blazer's sleeves also got burnt. She winced in pain.

The creature regained its composure. It strikes again for round two. "Koromaru! Look out!" Before Koromaru can attack, an arrow suddenly hit the shadow and it disappeared in the air.

"You okay?" Iori then appeared.

"Yeah. Just burnt"

"Junpei! Let's go! We have to take care them since more are here because some of them followed us!"

"Yeah! Coming Yuka-tan! Just watch what is about to happen, Anahi-chan!" He then ran off carrying a long sword. All of them were fighting those black creatures. Anahi was just standing there.

"Alright, let's finish this off!" Shinjiro shouted.

"Yeah!/Roger!/Bark!/You got it!/Wooh!"

All them grabbed a gun, except Aigis and Koromaru, and pointed them to the temple of their heads. Anahi was shocked of when she saw the same gun that she was carrying for a while now. She took out the gun and looked at its silver gleam. She turns her sight back to the battle taking place as she heard every one of them shouted;

"PERSONA!"

A shattered sound of glass was created when they pulled the trigger. Shades of blue appeared that was in the form of an aura, were emitting from them. From those aura came out new figures behind them. Anahi's face grew pale as she saw the figures crystal clear through her eyes.

"Let's go, Trismegistus!"

"Help me, Isis!"

"Kala-Nemi!"

"Attack, Pallas Athena!"

"Hit 'em hard, Castor!"

"Awooo!"

The figure attacked, others casted elemental attacks. The black figures shrieked in pain as they received the attacks. The battle ends when the all of them disappeared into air. The figures returned to their respective masters, behind them, not yet disappearing. Anahi just hanged her mouth open in awe. Yukari then steps out and held out her hand in front of her.

"Your hands. . . Show them to me."

"Oh. . . Here." She showed her burnt hands. Yukari showed a worried face. She held her hands, closed her eyes. Suddenly, the figure behind released a green aura. It has a gentle feeling. Anahi looks back at her hands; she saw the burnt marks were disappearing, returning to its normal state.

After Takeba done her job, she stared at her hands as if nothing had happen to it. "Thank you." Yukari just smiled, but instantly, her face became serious.

"Everyone, I think it's time to tell her the truth." Yamagishi's voice echoed in their minds.

"Fuuka-chan's right, it's time for her tell the truth." Junpei's voice was serious.

* * *

"Anahi-chan, do you know what the Dark Hour is?" Takeba's voice was serious.

They were now in the lobby of the tower. Unfortunately, this lobby wasn't the school kind of lobby.

"All I know is that it's an extra like hour between midnight. Most people turns into a coffin and they are not aware of it, physically and mentally." Anahi's face was calm as ever, not losing the stoic face she has.

"The person that turns into coffins is the process called Transmogrify." Anahi nodded.

"Anahi-chan, the things you saw back there were our Persona. And those things we fought were Shadows, pretty cool, huh?" Junpei chuckled.

"Persona?"

"It's kinda like your other self." Fuuka became steps in, "Every one of us has one. That's why we manage to fight those Shadows. Using an Evoker, we can summon them."

Anahi became aware of the events of how they manage to summon out their _Persona. _ She grabbed something from her back. Out came out the silver gun. Everyone gasped when they saw the gun. "This is what you used when you summon your Persona, right?"

"Where did you-" Fuuka covered her mouth with her hands.

"Hehh. . . So that's a Persona? How boring." Suddenly, there was a voice that sounded like from a radio kind, but a girl's voice. They all turned their heads and to the source of the voice.

They were shocked when they saw the figure on the stairs was Anahi. But the thing kept on having statics around its body; it can't maintain its body.

"What the hell-? They are two Anahi-chans?!" Junpei pointed at the both of them. "I don't have a twin sister! Junpei-kun!"

"This isn't the time to be joking around! Who the hell-! Oi, it disappeared!"

"More like one Anahi and one _awesome_ Anahi." They all turned their heads behind them.

"What do you want?" Aigis prepared her guns to fire at the figure.

"Wait, wait! Calm down! I'm just here for my other self" She gestured her hand to herself.

"Wait a minute? Yourself? I'm kinda confused." Junpei scratched his head, but more like his cap.

"Wrong! Seriously, how dumb can you be? It's obviously her I'm after!" They all look at Anahi, but Anahi just stares at the figure. The figure devilishly smiled and started walking. Anahi seems to understand and she also walks.

"Anahi-chan! What are you doing?"

"Idiot! Come back here!"

They both stop at their tracks. They were only opposite of each other. The shadow just smiles playfully, seeing the view to another side, Anahi was sweating and she held the gun tightly on her right hand.

"What do you want?"

"Isn't that what I'm supposed to be asking since I'm your true self?"

"What do you mean?"

"_Friends? Who needs them._ _Everyone should just die!_ _I don't care if only it was an illusion! Just disappear_. Isn't that. . . What _you_ want?" The static figure was still smiling but a tear suddenly streams down her cheeks.

Everyone just stared in silence.

". . . Yeah." Anahi answered honestly because she already thought of those things in her mind. "But I already decided just let my mind and actions affect my future."

"Heh? Is that so? So you're just gonna run away or let it slide? Pshh! don't joke with me!" The girl became pissed. The ground suddenly started shaking. Everyone tried to maintain their balance. "Aren't you jealous? That they have this kind of power and while you don't?"

Anahi just gripped the gun tighter.

"Just accept it! Every human is the same! They were given a chance to live, but then they just die and leave you! They're just garbage waiting to be thrown out! They're special and you're not! The world is full of shit!"

Anahi clenched her teeth.

"Why don't you just shut up, you piece shit!" Junpei pulled out his provoker, place it on his temple and pulled his trigger. Out came his persona. "Go!" Trismegistus rushed towards the enemy.

The shadow instantly turned its attention to the persona. Its hand transformed into a blade and deflected the attack.

Everyone did the same as if it was the signal.

"Anahi-chan, you better stay back with Fuuka!" Takeba shoots arrows, but to her dismay, when it hit its back, it was swallowed by the shadow.

"Anahi-chan! Over here!" She glanced at Fuuka, and then glanced back to the battle. Her eyes trembled.

_I am Thou. . . Thou art I_

_Release the potential from the sea of thy soul. . ._

When she remembered those words, she closed her eyes. She didn't hear anything except her heart beat.

"Idiot! Why isn't she moving her ass?!" Shinjiro complained as he was fighting one the tentacles.

She releases the grip from the gun, dropping it on the floor. Without doing anything, a blue aura was seen emitting from her. And out came behind her the familiar figure she saw in her dream.

"Whoa! Isn't that-!"

"How did she-?"

"Messiah!" Aigis's eyes focuses on her. On her eyes' reflection, it was someone else she saw summoning the persona, Messiah. But suddenly, an unexpected turn of events happened.

* * *

Hahh. . . Finished! Man writing this was hard! I expected myself more of this! But I'm gonna continue to chapter 3. Comments, suggestions and other things that are in the same term with them are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Yo! FacelessDoll Updating! Sorry! It took me forever to think and write this stuff. I don't know why, but now, I am having doubts with my story. Since it's like I'm making another story and twists to it, I don't know what I should do next about it!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Persona 3 and other Shin Megami Tensei stuff. If you think I did, it would literally suck and have a crappy story.

* * *

A scream was heard wailing out. They all turned their heads to where it was coming from. As their eyes darted to the source, it was Anahi who screaming, but not just her, her persona as well. She fell on her knees, held her head with both of her hands. The aura she was emitting became bigger and was uncontrollable. Messiah also seems to be in pain.

"What's happening?!" Takeba covered her ears.

"Whatever it is, it's painful." Iori also covered his ears.

Anahi manages to open her right, crimson red, eye. The first she saw was the evoker. She grips on it tight. Standing up became hard. The gravity seems to be pulling her. She struggles to stand up, but she forces her body to pass the limit. Placing the evoker on her temple, she prepares to pull the trigger.

The shadow shrieks. Its attack was rushing to her, but Aigis manages to block the attack for her.

"Per-"

The shadow desperately attacks her. "Go, Kala-Nemi!"

"So-"

It breathes out a heavy dose of fire. "Don't let it get near her! Trismegistus!"

"Na. . ." She pulls the trigger. The sound of the shattered glass was heard. Her ferocious eyes were wide open, as if the patience of her intent to kill was running out.

Messiah's outer self begins to crack open, out from its mouth, came out two hands. It ripped him open, and from its inner self came out the persona Anahi was bless with;

_I am Thou. . .Thou art I_

_I cometh from the sea of thy soul. . ._

_I am Tethys, Goddess of Fresh Waters in this barren land. I have come for what you have aid._

After summoning her persona, Tethys attacks instantly without her commanding her. Aigis and the others steps back. "Everyone, retreat!"

The shadow duels with the persona. It lets out a loud wail and it attack, Tethys used an elemental attack, Mabufudyne. The tentacles became immobilized. Unable to move, Tethys grabs its main head and squeezes the neck until it bursted into a million gooey pieces.

A second later, the silence was interfered.

"Awesome! Did you see that?!" Junpei happily exclaimed!

"We're not blind you know!" Takeba instantly replied.

After the battle, the water bearer disappeared from sight.

"That was amazing! How did you manage to pull that off, Anahi-chan?!" The new persona user turned around. Her head was down. A moment later, she raised her head and a goofy smile was plastered on her face.

"Sorry, but I need to continue my sleep. . ." She unconsciously fell on the ground. They all gasped in surprised. They all ran to her side and called her name numerous of time. But seeing her sleeping face has calmed them down.

"She's really a sleepyhead isn't she?" Fuuka giggled.

"We should take her to a hospital for her to rest." Takeba looks at Shinjiro. "Do whatever you want."

Amada chuckled, he glances at Aigis and he notices that Aigis has this sincere look on her eyes when she's looking at Anahi. "Aigis-san, is something wrong?"

"Hm? It's nothing, Ken-kun." She smiled at the little boy.

"Right everyone, why don't we all go home?" Junpei carried Anahi on his back.

"Bark!" Koromaru wags his tail in delight.

* * *

As our heroine sleeps, her conscious self drifts into the darkness. Before long, she found this path, it was a checkered of black and white tiles. She lands on it. She glances to where the path leads to, but all she sees ahead were darkness. She began to walk. The sound of her school shoes' heels echoed in the darkness. She didn't stop nor look back, she just kept on walking. She didn't know how long she was already walking.

Suddenly, a blue door was in sight. She walked until she reached the door. Grabbing the knob, she twisted it open. Like the area, it was covered in darkness, but there was a blue chair. It was a fancy kind of chair. She walked over to it. She ran her fingers on the chairs handle.

_How soft_. Without hesitating she sat down.

Out of the blue, the placed lit up, it was a room. The walls were covered with canvas, there were 22 of them. Each painting was similar for some reason, all arrange on a Roman numeral order. The first thing she notices was the painting with a guy and a dog following him, and has the number zero. In front of her was a long, horizontal table. It was made out of glass, there were two layers so there was a space between it. And inside the table were masks. 12 of them perfectly aligned, also arranged in their Roman numeral order. For some reason, the place looks like an art gallery since there were some canvases left. Its paintings were unfinished and some were still blank.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room."

Anahi glances to where the source of the voice came from. He sees a man with a long nose; he seems to be balding because his hair on the upper part is no longer present. He has a smile plastered on his face. He was clad in a black suit. Beside him was a man, his hair was platinum blonde, he's clad in a uniform that resembles like a bell boy in a hotel or in an elevator. He seems to be holding a thick book.

"Welcome dear guest, my name is Igor. And the one beside me is my assistant, Theodore."

"I humbly welcome you in our art gallery." The boy bowed to Anahi.

"Why am I . . . here?" Anahi questions the man sitting just the opposite of her.

"It seems my master has sent you here for requiring our assistance for you." Anahi then nodded "I see. . ."

"My dear, do you know what a Persona is?" Anahi lowered her head, and then raised it.

"A Persona is a manifestation of your psyche. Think of it as your mask that protects you in battle. But for you, the persona you have seemed to acquire is one of our recent guest's handpicked favorite." Igor chuckles.

"Messiah?" She looks at Igor with determined eyes. "What is my reason to have the power?"

"Hmm. . . That is hard since you will be the one controlling your strings, my dear. But know this, one of the reasons you have the potential because my master told me that you are the fitted Cartomancer."

"Cartomancer? Isn't that what you call a fortune teller?" Anahi's curiosity grew.

"Yes, but it means more. A cartomancer is a type of fortune teller that uses tarot cards to determine their present, and future. But a _Cartomancer_ such as yourself, is someone who is gifted with special powers that holds an infinite possibilities." Igor continues. "Instead of forging an unbreakable bond with the other arcanas, you will be maintaining the bonds, bonds that were already forged by our antecedent. Upon doing so, your persona will receive a great amount strength. But there are consequences, my dear."

She constantly blinked her eyes.

"Think of yourself as a fortune teller." The man moves his right hand and placed it on top of the table. He slid his hand across the table quickly, out of his hand appeared various cards. The cards glowed, they started to float in midair, and started aligning, encircling them. They started moving in a clockwise manner.

"Each bond that has been forge has personality, like the cards, each has its own meaning. As the _Cartomancer_ your only task is to seal the fates of the darkness lingering in one's human heart and try answering their future."

"How? And the consequences?"

The cards suddenly stopped, and with a snap of the finger, the cards quickly piled themselves. The deck was in front of her, on the table. "You will see it beyond more of what your eyes have already seen. As for the consequence, let us say something will get stronger and something will shatter." Anahi's eyes were lock on the deck of cards.

"And one more thing." Igor snapped his fingers again. A card appeared in front of her. Drifting down on her hands, she examines the card only to find it was a blank card. "It doesn't say anything except for a glass shattered design on the front."

"My dear, because of your power is immense; you will need that card to isolate and suppress some of its powers. And only then it will say something." He places a dark blue key and a shiny ring on the table. "The key will let you visit this place however you want, and for the ring, if you wear it, you will be blessed with its _guidance_."

She grabbed the two items. She hesitated at first of putting the ring, but she was able to wear it. Upon slipping the ring, she suddenly felt tired. Her eyes were half open and her field of vision was blurring.

"Until then. . . Farewell." Those were the last words she heard. She closed her eyes in the empty darkness.

* * *

The sun's warm rays were shining through the transparent glass window. The _sleeping beauty_ that was resting on a bed finally opens her eyes. Darting her eyes everywhere, she found herself dresses in hospital clothes. She slowly sat up. She groaned from the aching pain she was feeling on her body.

_Ow. . . It's really painful. . . Hm?_ She notices a ring on her finger. _Guidance, huh?_

Suddenly the door opened and to her surprise, it was the gang from the dormitory.

"Hey sleepyhead! How are you doing?" Junpei walked to the side of the bed. He handed a bouquet of flowers. "Here you go! This will brighten you up!"

"Thank you." A flash of smile suddenly went across her face. Iori gasped. He turned to everyone who was busy talking. "Guys! Did you see that? Anahi-chan smiled!"

"Eh? What are you Junpei-kun? She looks calm as ever." Yukari pointed out.

"Huh?! But-"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Anahi answered coldly.

"Gaaahhh!"

Everybody just laughed except for Anahi. There were two new faces in the room that suddenly walked in. One was a white haired boy, and another was a red haired girl. Yukari noticed Anahi's glanced and decided to answer her.

"Oh! That's right. This is Akihiko Sanada and Mitsuru Kirijo, we called them last night. They are also like us, but they don't live in the dorm anymore because they already graduated. They are our seniors."

"You mean persona users?"

"That is right, Masaki." Mitsuru's heels click when she walked towards her bed side. "We are known as the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad, S.E.E.S for short."

"S.E.E.S. . . .?"

"Something like a group to disposed of the shadows back at Tartarus." Sanada spoke, seated on one of the guest's chair.

"We're not forcing your decision to be a yes, but we recommend you joining in our group to save missing people in the tower. We have thought that it was over when we have defeated a formidable enemy of ours. . . But it seems to have come back and now, the shadows seem to aim for the innocents in the Dark Hour." A blonde hair girl, name Aigis, placed a suitcase on the table and opened to find a silver gun, an evoker, with this time, the S.E.E.S. logo was visible, and an arm band with, also, the letters S.E.E.S. encrypted on it. She handed the two objects to Anahi. She stared at the two items. She raised her head and looks at everyone. Their faces read that they were waiting for her answer.

"Like if I have a choice. That's why I have this power." Everyone smiled.

"Welcome to the team, Anahi-chan!" Junpei punched his fist up in the air.

"I'm so glad!" Fuuka clapped happily.

"Then, I'm appointing you as the leader." Mitsuru crossed her arms.

_WHAT?_

"Holy cow! Looks like we have a new leader!" Junpei happily exclaimed.

_Easy for you to say._

"I'm looking forward, leader!" Yukari smiled.

. . ._ Whatevs._

"Are you sure about that Mitsuru? The kid's new." Shinjiro walked up to Mitsuru.

"It's alright, Shinji. Besides, it's better to follow the dog's head than a lion chasing its own tail." Akihiko joined the two.

"Hmph. It's not my fault if she dies out there." When he glanced at Anahi, he jumped a bit when he saw her looking at him. "What's your problem?"

"Sorry, but I still don't know you." Anahi frowned.

"Well, well. She still has to meet her other senior." Akihiko grinned at Shinjiro.

"Shut up." He turned his eyes to Anahi. "Shinjiro Aragaki. Just so you know, I won't be looking after ya out there."

"It's nice to meet you, Shinjiro-senpai." She bowed her head.

". . .Yeah."

"That's right; you still haven't met everyone else! This kid here is Ken Amada." Junpei pointed out to a small boy beside him.

"It's nice meeting you, Anahi-san." He smiled.

"And this here is Aigis, she's a robot designed for killing shadows, but trust me she has a feeling like any other humans."

"It is a pleasure meeting you."

"Same here."

"I hope you get well soon, Anahi-chan." Fuuka walked beside her bed.

"Mmm. I'll try."

"Whoa, that's an unusual response." Takeba laughed.

"Really?"

"Anahi-chan, if you want I could cook you something. . ."

"I'll teach you how to swing a sword if your weapon is one and. . ."

"We can always hang out if you want in. . ."

The conversation went on. The hour got late so everyone said their goodbyes and farewells to her as they headed out and returned to the dormitory. With the night awakened, she just did her homework. Yukari left notes for her before going home.

* * *

The night ticked to 10:16 pm. She was still doing her school paper works. She was beginning to feel sleepy, she tries staying up, but it was so heavy that she couldn't stand it.

"Oi, oi! It will be bad if you didn't do your homework in time, but it will be worse if your condition will not improve." She suddenly opened and in front of her eyes was an upside down face. It was only three inches away until they touch each other's lips. Anahi's eyes grew big and she screamed;

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! *HENTAAAAAIIIIIII!" Across her face was a faint blush and she slapped him on the face with unimaginable brute force.

"Ahh! Y-you got it wrong! I'm not a pervert!" The figure, or should we say the boy, floated away from her. "Saying things like you're not a pervert means _you are_ a pervert!" She suddenly came into conclusion that the boy was not on the floor, but in midair.

_No way!_

"Ehh? Why are you. . . Floating? Who are you and where did you come from?"

"The second question, I'm Ryoji Mochizuki, third question, I came from the ring you were wearing on your finger, and the first question, because I'm just an alter ego, a part of your soul was infused with my lingering soul still in that ring." He foolishly grinned as he was caressing the cheek Anahi slapped him.

"Alter ego?" She glanced at the ring which the man clad in suit, has given him. "Wait. If you're just an alter ego, how come I can touch you?"

"Like I said, I got infused with your soul, so physically; you can touch me because a bit of you is in me." She blinked as if she doesn't believe him. She reached out her hands and her fingers brushed on his cheek. He suddenly winced in pain and quickly darted away. "Ouch! I can't believe it's still painful. For a girl, you're really strong!" He chuckled.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright? Come here a bit." She placed her left hand on Ryoji's right cheek, he jumped a bit. "Uwaa. . . It's really red. Did I really hit that hard?" She noticed Ryoji's eyes were close. "Hm?"

"Ahh. . . Sorry, it been a while since I felt someone else's warmth." He gently smiled at her.

Suddenly, the door swings open. They turned their gaze and saw a nurse coming in.

"Excuse me, but are you okay here? I heard a scream by the hall and. . . Umm, miss, what are you doing?"

"Eh?" She turned her eyes to Ryoji.

"Other people can't see me." He cracked into a goofy smile. She sighed.

She turned back to the nurse and said, "I was just stretching." She answered flatly.

"Oh. . . Uh. Okay then, but you really have to sleep if you want to get better."

"Yes, and sorry for bothering you." The nurse left and closed the door.

"That was close, right?~ oh?" Anahi was pouting. "You embarrassed me." She just grabbed the blanket, covered her whole body. "Some _guidance_ you were to me."

"Eh? Are you mad? Sorry."

"Whatever. Just sleep. Good night."

Ryoji softly smiled. "Good night." With that, he eventually faded away from sight.

* * *

As morning rose once again, Anahi was fixing herself. The school uniform is the only clothes she got because of the events that happened the night before. She was having trouble of her look because it's a weekend, which it was Sunday, and there's no school, and so what's the point of wearing one in this particular day.

Anahi grumbled. "What's wrong?" Ryoji suddenly appeared by her side. She just looks at him in a troubled face.

"Oh! It must be your clothes, right? And today's Sunday. You're worried if people think you're weird wearing that kind of clothing today." She nodded.

"Then, why don't we go to Paulownia Mall to shop some clothes? You have money right?"

"Mmm. But, I don't where the place is." She fixes the bed sheets and prepares her things.

"Don't worry! I have been there a lot of times before so I know where it is. Just follow my directions." They exited the room and walked continuously.

"Wait! Aren't you going to get a receipt or something?"

"Mitsuru-senpai has taken care of it for me."

"Mitsuru-senpai is really caring isn't she?"

"You know her?"

"Mmm. Everyone back in the dorm. You see before. . ." Ryoji continued the story of what happened during the year before Anahi has transferred. He told her on how Ryoji was Nyx, the Goddess of the Night, tried bringing the Fall. But they managed to defeat her since because one person decided not to give up. But in that victory came a great price of sacrifice that was very hard for them to let go. As time pass, they moved on and didn't give any thought about it. While telling her the story, he gave her the directions until they arrived in Paulownia Mall.

"Ahh~ It looks the same as always!" Ryoji kept on darting to places even though he was not visible to anyone except the heroine. The heroine realized something. _Oh yeah, I haven't. . ._

"Ryoji-kun!" She called out to him even though a lot of people were staring at her. She completely just ignored them and went near to the fountain where Ryoji was.

"What?" He asked in merry tone of voice.

"My name is Masaki Anahi. From now own, I will be under your guidance." She looks at him with a stoic face.

". . .Mmm. I look forward to it, Anahi-chan." He smiled.

"Okay then, let's go, I need to find normal clothes for this normal day." She begins to walk in a girl's clothe shop.

"W-wait a minute, Anahi-chan." He floated beside her. Anahi began scanning clothes as Ryoji just kept on saying what clothes looks well on her, but she just rejects them. She finally chose some clothes to her liking and decided to fit them.

"Anahi-chan? Can I come in?"

"No."

"But I'll just look at what you're wearing."

"After I get outside."

"So mean! But that's what makes you cute~"

"Ryoji-kun, if you want me not to slap you again, shut up."

After ten minutes she decided to where a red mini skirt with black and white checkered leggings paired with a blue long sleeve baggy shirt. She came out of the changing room and when Ryoji saw her, he was in awe.

"Wow, Anahi-chan, you look so cute.~" Ryoji smiled.

"I'm just gonna pay for this." She walked to the counter and told the clerk she was gonna wear it. She paid for the clothes and saleslady removed the price tags that were hanging on the clothes. Anahi walked out of the store. They rode the train and arrived on the part of the island.

"Anahi-chan, why don't we get some takoyaki?" They got out of the station. At that time, a stomach's loud growl was heard. Anahi showed a hint of blush across her cheeks.

"Sound good. After that, we should head back."

"Okay~"

They went to Iwatodai Strip Mall. She ordered one set of takoyaki. They started to walk back to the dorm. Ryoji kept on bugging her to feed him one, but Anahi just ignored him as if he was not there like a normal person would do.

They came across a shrine. It piqued her curious brain. Ryoji seemed to have noticed and they stopped on their tracks.

"This is the Naganaki Shrine. Want to take a look at it?"

They started to climb up the shrine. As they reached the top, Anahi's eyes were fixed on one of a shrine's main item should have; an offertory box. Ryoji notices that her hybrid eyes were sparkling like a little girl being taking to a zoo.

"Do you wanna make a wish?" Ryoji smiled. She glances at Ryoji. Her eyes sparkled even more.

They walked up to the offertory box. She searches her pocket for her wallet. She opened it and drop 3 500 yen coins. Grabbing the rope, she shakes the bells and finally clapped her hands together and made a wish.

"So what did you wished for?"

". . .Secret."

"Ehhh? That's not fair!" Ryoji pouted.

"You'll jinx it." She walked on the pebbled road way. Upon almost on the stairs, a ball tumbled on her way. She bends down and grabs the ball.

"Umm, miss, that's mine." Anahi turned her head. On the playground was a little girl. She has brown eyes and hair, which is braided into two buns. She wears a navy blue jacket over a pink shirt with a rainbow design, navy blue skirt, slightly long white socks and green shoes. She also carries a red backpack. She smiles at Anahi. "May I have it back?"

She looks at the ball. She walked up to the little girl, and gave her the ball. "Be more careful on where you are playing, you might end up falling down the stairs, okay?" She pets her head.

"Okay! What's your name miss?"

"Anahi Masaki."

"My name is Maiko Oohashi. Say, can you also be my big sister, Anahi-san?" Maiko smiles at her, waiting for her reply.

". . .Sure. I don't mind." Anahi answers with the same stoic face as ever.

"Then you're my new big sister, Anahi-oneesan! Let's play next time, okay?" She hurried to where she was playing. There seems to be a group of other girls, her playmates.

Just then Ryoji was beside her, she saw that Ryoji was looking at the girl who befriended her a while ago, with a serious face. She looks at the girl also, though despite they were happily playing, her senses tells her that something was off in that motion picture.

"Listen Anahi-chan, I will now show you what your fate has given you."

Her heart raced as of what Ryoji was telling her of was about. The beats of her heart was becoming louder and louder. As her eyes trembled and waited, the movements of the girls playing slowed down. As time ticks, the movements finally came into a stand still.

"Anahi-chan, get your evoker and this time, take a shot on the place of where your heart is."

She pulls out the silver gun. Without a word she placed the gun on her chest. As she was about to pull the trigger, she remembered the pain she was in as she was summoning her persona. She started to doubt if she can handle it. Her fingers trembled.

"Don't worry, it won't happen again." She faced Ryoji and he simply gave her a calming look.

"Trust me, because I know it won't, just believe in yourself." He gave her a reassuring smile.

She takes a look at him one last time. Finally, inhaling all the courage she has mustered up, the triggered was pulled and out came a new form of figure.

_I am Thou. . .Thou art I_

_I cometh from the sea of thy soul. . ._

_Daughter of the Great Mother Earth and Father Sky, I am Mnemosyne, Titanide of Remembrance and Memory and Mother of the Nine Muses. I have cometh of what you have commanded._

"Another. . . Persona?" Her eyes were trembling. In a blink on an eye, the whole Naganaki Shrine was shrouded in black. Mnemosyne waved her arm from left to right, slowly. In front of her, she saw the girl who was playing happily, was now sobbing in darkness.

"Maiko-chan. . .?" She reached out her hand. But when her eyes caught something on her ankles, she stopped. On her small fragile ankles, were leg cuffs. And there was one large ball chained to it.

"What you are seeing here is the prisoner within her soul." She glances to Ryoji who was looking at Maiko's bounded legs.

"Prisoners?"

"Yes. They are the forgotten memories on which decided to move on because the shadows within their hearts that have been shrouded by it. But sometimes, they are still bothered by that memory and decided to keep to it themselves." He pauses for a second. He lowered his head until his lips were covered by his scarf. "The heavier the burden they carry, the stronger that shadow is going back."

She glances back at Maiko. She began to pity the crying girl.

"As the Cartomancer, your fate is to lead those shadows away from their hearts." Ryoji then begins to mutter to himself. "Even if it was little. . . Let it be weakened. . ."

". . ." Anahi just stood there, opening her hand, the card appeared right above her palm. The card let out a warm calming aura. She closed her eyes. She seemed to have made her decision.

"I don't seem to follow what's going on these days but. . ." She reached into her pocket and put on the armband on her left arm.

"If it is what I was fated to what I have to do, then screw it!" She grabbed the evoker again and this time, pointed it on her temple. Ryoji was shock of the resolve she has made.

"Persona!"

* * *

Whew! Finally made it! Sorry if it really took me long to write this thing. I was really busy with my summer art school and other stuff like finishing a game. Comments, suggestions and other things that are in the same term with them are welcome!

*Hentai - Pervert (I just want to make it japanese because it's funnier)


End file.
